A standard ashtray includes a small upward sidewall with a number of horizontally extending recessed regions at the upper edge of the sidewall. These recessed regions are used to seat a cigar or cigarette in a generally horizontally extending position with the burning end located within the ashtray and the filter or smoking end sitting somewhere outside the ashtray. Initially, the balancing of the cigar or cigarette does not present any problems. However as it burns down the balancing changes whereby the cigar or cigarette if left unattended for any significant period of time, will actually lever or topple to the outside of the ashtray. This is well evidenced by burn marks often found on table tops. Furthermore, cigarettes falling out of ashtrays as they have burned down have in fact resulted in house and building fires.